1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defect inspection method and a defect inspection device for inspecting the status of occurrence of defects in a manufacturing process for manufacturing a product by forming a pattern on a substrate (semiconductor manufacturing process, liquid crystal display element manufacturing process, printed circuit board manufacturing process, etc.) to be used in a process for detecting the defects, analyzing the occurrence of defects and taking countermeasures against the occurrence of defects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A background technology of this technical field is described in JP-A-2008-39882 (Patent Document 1). In Patent Document 1, light caused by incidence of an optical beam upon a sample or reflected light from the sample is incident upon a polarization control element. The polarization control element causes a phase difference corresponding to the position of the incidence of the light or reflected light upon the polarization control element.